négligence
by Eckarose
Summary: que se passe t il quand un adulte néglige ses responsabilité vie ou mort la question qui doit être poser quand on tient le destin d'une personne entre ces mains
1. Chapter 1

_ce jour la conan edogawa l'enfant de 7 ans revenais de l'école en jeudi il avais passer une mauvaise journée à l'école le professeur remplaçant d sa sensei malade le surveillait sans cesse ça n'était pas la raison de sa mauvaise humeur i à_ _monter l'escalier qui mène à son adresse il était passer l'agence il avait personne il continua monter l'escalier ouvra l'appartement il déposa ses affaires à l'entré il va dans sa chambre se changer il enleva sa tenu un short bleu ciel une chemise blanche un nœud spécial agasa chaussette blanche ses basket rouge spécial agasa une veste bleu il renta dans la salle de bain il pris un bain chaud pour s réchauffer de la pluie qui venais de l'arroser sur le chemin du retour au bout 1 h il décide de sot ps'essuyer prendre une tenu dans son panier rouge il à des vetêmens laver sécher plier repasser par ran sa grande soeur adoptive depuis 1 ans il avais changer de corps il est shinichi kudo détective lycéen qui à disparu à 16 ans ou tous sauf ceux qui de son secret le crois il est mort il est devenu un enfant de 6 il s'habilla de short rouge il met son débardeur blanc il regarde le haut qu'il venait de prendre dans son panier il un tee shirt blanc manche et col rouge imprimé de iron man assorti au short il portait sil détestes les vêtement imprimé il savait que cet ensemble devais faire part d'un colis il reçu avant hier de sa mère il regardait son panier remarque il n'a plus de vêtement propre il enfila ses chaussette rouge il allais dans la chambre partagé avec kogoro il regarda dans un tiroir ce qu'il pouvais mettre surpris ran avais pris tout ses vêtement un mot en son intention mon conan tu est mignon mais tu j'ai remarquer tu met que des vêtements de shinichi t'avais prêter pour habiter avec moi en son absence j'ai trouvé en fessant ménage hier les vêtement que ta maman à envoyé pour toi et d'autre vêtement neuf tu as tu n'utilise pas alors j'ai décider de prendre les vêtements de shinichi les jouets de shinichi faire don à l'orphelinat et vu le nombre de vêtement tu met par jours maintenant je met tout tes vêtements dans ton panier ton pyjama sur ton futon maintenant c'est moi qui contrôle tes vêtement mais tu aura choix que dans ton panier bisou mon kawaii conan ran conan soupira il compris il n'a plus choix de mettre le haut qu'il trouve ridicule à son gout il regarda son petit chat bleue russian il reçu pour ses 7 ans de la part de ran il appeler chico il pris sa veste jean ses basket bleu modifier par agasa ceinture spécial agasa il est allé dans la cuisine pris un paquet de chips au fromage un soda une pomme ses devoirs d'école s'installa devant la télé regarder le match enregistrer il fini ses devoir en 10 min profita de son goûter puis il répond au téléphone c'étai ran elle venait de lui dire qu'elle rentre tard demander à son père de faire les courses pour elle conan noter la liste de chose à acheter ran lui demanda si son père est la conan menti dit son père est à l'agence il savait que si il dit à ran il est tout seul elle enverrais la baby setter le garder conan n'aime pas être garder il retrouvait sourire après avoir raccroché il avais du temps rien que pour lui il regarda chico puis on bol il va prendre les croquettes junior l'eau puis il remplis chaque compartiment du bol de chico qui ne pas tarder savourer son repas sous les caresses de son maître conan ranger les croquettes se laver les mains pris une crème vanille dans sa chambre il et à mis charger son portable bleu prend son ordinateur portable blanc i l retourna au salon tout en regardant son match en jouant u jeu social les enfants traîne souvent et depuis quelque temps il avais un ami qu'il comprenais mais il ne se doute pas il est en danger il à fais l'erreur de dire à son ami il est seul il va jouer sur jusque l'oncle rentre et son ami lui propose tu viens pas me voir conan réfléchi un instant puis surit il répond d'accord la fut son erreur son ami lui donna rendez vous au parc ueno conan attrapa son sket ranger son ordi ses devoir dans sa chambre pris ses puce et transfert sur son autre portable tactile bleu caché dans son doudou même a il trouvais ridicule mais il sais sa fait parti de sa couverture sa mère lui avais conseille de prendre un doudou pour tromper l'adversaire son doudou sherloc sur son futon il recharge sa montre ris son sac à dos ou il à des gadgets de tout genre mais trompe œil en cas de problème il finis son goûter attraper ses affaires divers même ci il sont en printemps l'air c'est rafraîchi il ferme l'appartement descendu l'escalier monter sur son sket agasa il pris direction du park ueno il la sur le terrain de jeu que son amis lui à donner rendez vous conan assis su la balançoire perdu dans ses pensés n'a pas vu venir son ami qui est pas vraiment un ami c'est un adulte qui déteste kogoro moury il lui mis un mouchoir sur son nez conan réalisa trop tard il viens d'êtes chloroformer et il c'est fais piéger il laisser ses lunette tomber sachant c'est un moyen de prévenir les autres de son sort l'autre emmena conan dans sa voiture puis emmena dans une planque isolez il fouilla conan lui pris ses chaussure son sac et tout ce qui est le pauvre conan laissant les vêtement l'attacher avec une corde bien serrer bâillonné d'un scotch enchaîna un de ses pied au mur il sort avec ses complice il c'est rendu à l'agence cambrioler fouillez volez l'agence et l'appartement il installa micro et camera avec une boite ou il à quelque affaire de conan et des instructions_

 _plus tard à l'agence ran rentre chez elle accompagné de sera et kaito 2 de ses amis suivis de kogoro ivres_


	2. Chapter 2

_21 h 45 ran et ses amis sera et kaito viens de rentrer à l'appartement moury kaito trouve l'appartement silencieux trop à son gout enfants il sourciller ran pense que son père à du sortir et amener conan avec lui elle va dans la cuisine remarque qui manque de la vaisselle elle regarde dans le lave vaisselle ou elle voit la vaisselle manquante à la poubelle une canette de jus de fruit tropical gazéifier un paquet de chips fromage et un pot de crème on blanc le préféré de conan elle se dit il on du sortir après avoir pris son goûter surement il sont allé dîner à l'extérieur il on du tomber sur une enquête ce qui fait il ne sont pas encore rentré peu après leur arrivé son père est rentré complètement soul criant ran j'ai faim ran alla voir au salon en apportant le café dit otossa qu'est tu fais dans cet état ou est conan kun_

 _kogoro : le gamin doit surement être caché quelque part je l'es pas vu aujourd'hui j'était sur une enquête pour ma cliente avant de rentre j'ai pris des verre avec des fans demo tu était la tu devras savoir ou est ce gamin_

 _ran : hein je viens d'arriver on est resté plus tard au club on s'entraînait kaito kun et sera chan on voulu me raccompagner comme je m'inquiète pour lui demo j'ai appeler pour vous prévenir je rentre tard conan kun ma dit tu était la de plus je lui demander de te dire d'aller faire les course pour moi_

 _,kogoro :il ne ma rien dit je ne l'es pas depuis hier soir quand il à été dormir quand je suis réveiller il était deja parti pour l'école et toi aussi ma fille tu était déjà parti au lycée_

 _ran : ce petit malin m'aurais menti pour ne pas se faire se garder par la baby setter._

 _Sera : peut être il est chez le prof ran cha_

 _Ran : il n'est pas censé aller chez le profs la semaines il m'aurais prevenu quand j'ai appeler_

 _Kogoro: tu peur l'appeler lui demander ou il est_

 _Ran lancé l'appel du portable Conan appel qui est sur répondeur après 4 tentative : je tombe sur messagerie_ _s_

 _Position de l'emmeteur de conan Kaito regarde son portable sourciller de la position : ran chan il à pas un ordinateur_

 _Ran : oui il en a un pourquoi kaito kun_

 _Kaito : pour vérifier si il c'est connecté aujourd'hui dessus_

 _Sera :excellente idée kaito kun si Conan kun il c'est connecté on saura quel heure il c'est déconnecté ca nous donnera une idée de l'heure il a pu sortir de chez toi ran_

 _Ran va chercher l'ordinateur de Conan : reviens au salon demo il a mis un mot de passe_

 _Kogoro: un gamin comme lui fou de Sherlock Holmes et de foot son mot de passe doit être lié_

 _Ran : ben non otossa sont de mots de passe ne sont pas lié à ses des passion j'ai' déjà essayé quand je trouve un il change aussitot je lui-même demander c'est quoi son mot de pass il ma répondu c'est pouquoi faire ran neechan je crois même que c'est pas en japonais son mot de passe vu il parle plusieurs langues_

 _Sera : je peut essayer de découvrir le mot de passe ça fait partie de mon travail de détectives et je mait rise certains langue peut être je retrouverai son mot de passe_

 _Ran donner l'ordinateur à sera : je veut bien tu essayés sera chan_

 _Kogoro:en attendant m'a fille donne moi à manger j'ai faim_

 _Ran regard meurtrières : tu te tais otossa tu as faim va te faire à manger seul et va dormir et je ne t'entend plus te plaindre on est d'accord otosssa_

 _Kogoro regarder ran avec peur : haï miss_

 _Sera avais allumé l'ordinateur : que va ton essayer en premier_

 _Kogoro : essayé Sherlock_ _Holmes_

 _Sera esayer sherock holmes dans une autre langue : pas Sherlock_

 _Kaito :Moriarty c'est bien un ami de Sherlock Holmes_

 _Sera essayer Moriarty en anglais en allemand en francais en italien en espagnol: aucun est bon ran chan c'est qui son équipe preferer du foot_

 _Ran:Tokyo spirit_

 _Kaito: il aime aussi les big Osaka_

 _Kogoro:Conan je crois il est fan de beaucoup de joueur de foot même ceux qui joue à l'étranger_

 _Sera essayé les joueur de foot et surprise au 30ème mot de passe l'ordinateur asupprimer tout les fichier renitilisation tout le contenu est supprimer grâce à un virus programmée et créer par Conan : ale l'ordinateur s'est éteint elle rallumer l'ordinateur surprise l'écran est retour de sorte d'usine_

 _ran : le fond d'écran à disparu gambatte_

 _Sera essayer de_ _récupérer les doss_ _iers_ _: sukke c'est un systeme de securite hyper puissant même moi je suis bon niveau informatique je suis pas de ce niveau_

 _Kaito sort son ordinateur portable de son sac : alors c'est un virus au bout de 30 de mot de passe faux il supprimer et réformateur l'ordinateur à sorti d'usine seul le propriétaire peu récupérer les informations de l'ordinateur si j'étais lui je m'arrange pour avoir un signal qui m'avertirai que on cherche à syntroduire sur mon ordinateur je peut contrôler à distance seul moyen mon portable ou ma tablette trouver sera chan passe moi l'ordinateur de conan kun_

 _Sera donner l'ordinateur de conan à kaito: demo qu'est-ce que tu va faire kaito kun_

 _kaito relié son ordinateurs à celui de Conan sur son ordinateur il effectué quelques manoeuvre: secret de magicien sera chan l'ordinateur de Conan c'est reteint puis rallumer avec dossier bingo on est entrer_

 _Ran : sukke kaito kun tu as réussi du premier coup démo c'est quoi le mot de passe de Conan kun_

 _Kaito:ça ne servirais à rien il va le changer à la première occasion d'après l'ordinateur il change tout les deux jours il à changer le mot de passe aujourd'hui il c'est connecté à son ordinateur à 15h 20 pour 17h 07_

 _Sera : et il à fait quoi sur son ordinateur aujourd'hui_

 _Kaito: des recherches des jeux de foot d'enquête interressant il traine sur le jeu populaire du net le jeu en réseaux virtuelle_

 _Ran:sérieux maintenant j'y pense depuis il connais le jeu il ma dit il adore ce jeux ceci dit je crois il à cinqs joueur il s'entend bien en plus de heiji les détectives juniors ses cousins et moi souvent chez lui dans le jeu des amis virtuelle_

 _Kaito:connecter toi pour demande qui à parlée à Conan kun aujourd'hui quand il était connecte_

 _Ran va sur le jeux se connecter aujeu poser la question : heiji dit il vien de se connecter i a pas encore vu virtuelle Conan les détectives juniors sont tous déconnecter les plus jeune cousin cousin environ de son age est aussi deconnecter les plus âgé ne l'on pas encore vu et 3 de ces amis on dit il était connecter cet après midi il sont venu le voir chez lui avant de ce déconnecté il a dit il doit y aller il se connectera demain ou pas si il à temps les deux autres dit viens de de rejoindre il à pas encore parler à conan demo parfois il va sur salon privé en peut le voir lui parler et échange de message discuter_

 _Kaito: tu connais son salon privé_

 _Ran : non elle demande c'est quoi le salon privé de Conan heiji dit salon ou il discuter de sa passion du foot il y a un autre pour Sherlock Holmes et enquete un autre mais la aucune idée c'est quoi ce salon il est pas connecter dans les deux premiers salon mais il c'est bien connecté plutôt dans les deux autres aujourd'hui oh il demande si il y a un problème avec conan ran répondu il est messagerie vrai tu lui as parlé aujourd'hui heiji répond non je vais le contacter de mon côté demande au prof de localisation son badge ran répond OK aligata je vais appeler le prof pour savoir si il est chez lui elle va téléphone agasa_

 _Kaito: 3 salon discussion une mystère intéressant ce qui est un salon visiblement personnes ne sais c'est quoi le dernier salon_

 _Kogoro: une amie qui il aime bien pour ne pas partage avec les autres jaloux et protection il avec ran je serais parier c'est un salon d'amour_

 _Kaito et sera : lui salon d'amour impossible_

 _Sera :démo on peut vérifier ce salon mystère_

 _Kaito :ok je vais vérifier_

 _Dans le même moment Conan se réveil dans une sorte de pièce sans issu pour lui bâillon ligoté enchaîné il fait noir allongé sur le sol froid essayer de bouger comme il peut puis la lumière allumé le kidnappeur entrer avec deux complice masquer armé qui aussitôt menace Conan_

 _Le chef kidnappeur libéré la bouche : konbawa tentai kun je vais t'expliquer la regle et le jeux_

 _Conan regards ses kidnappeur : invous êtes qui c'est quoi le jeu ojissan_

 _Le kidnappeur: tu verra bien quel jeu tentai kun car tu es notre jeu contre cet personne_ _Conan incompréhension de l'allusion des ses kidnappeur_

 _Le kidnappeur: tentai kun tu va jouer que tu veuille ou nom quand à toi tu m'appelle sensei tu va rester avec nous jusqu'à jeu soit terminé que tu peut pas t'echapper ni même demande de l'aide la ou nous sommes il y a des carnivores dans la forêt une falaise ou il y a des dent de la mer affamés les marécages qui fera une bouché de toi sans oublier une sécurité de haut niveau ces deux la sont tes garde du corps il sont à vielleur sur toi 24/24 toute tes tentative de fuir sera punis par moi et toi tu dois toujour repondre aux question jamais dire non obeir sans discuter aux ordres je suis bien clair conan kun_

 _Conan ne repond pas_

 _Le kidnapeur claquer la joue de conan violamen: je te poser une question conan kun tu repond_

 _Conan : j'obeis jamais aux mechant ojissan vous me faite pas peur j'ai habitude de me faire torturer j'ai plein de personne qui on voulu me faire obeir il on pas reussi ojissan_

 _Le kidnappeur: un rebelle ce que j'adore le plus tentai kun on verra bien qui est le meilleur à ce petit jeu_ _avant de commencer le jeu on va te faire diner ensuite tu passera la visite médicale la on commence le jeu on verra si tu es toujours aussi rebelle quand tu verras ma première surprise pour toi crois moi quand le jeu sera terminé tu seras pas aussi rebelles tu deviens un bon petit garçon kawaii sage et obéissant profite en de côté rebelle pendant tu peut encore_

 _Conan : bonne chance ojissan meme un tueur dangereux international à la reputation de briseur de rebelle a echouer pourtant il ma kidnape 3 fois je sais vous irez en prison pour mon kidnapping tout ce que vous ferrez seras inclus dans le dossier quand je ferais la déposition je suis déjà passé tout sorte de mort j'ai pas peur de la mort j'ai l'habitude de torture et jeu stupide ennuyeux de criminel_

 _Le kidnapeur sourit amuser: un defi tu veut jouer à ce jeu la pas de probleme pour un bouya de 7 ans tu es courageux de me defier mais je vais tenter ma chance je crois que la meilleures punition pour toi c'est direct la dernière solutions anti rebelle remet le baillon de Conan_

 _L'autre_ _e kidnappeur: bouya tu as une très mauvaise idée de defier sensei tu va regretter de le défier il est le meilleur briseur de rebelle chez les enfants_

 _Le chef kidnappeur : avant de commencer me preparer la camera et pour la demande de rançon pour la vie de tentai kun célèbre comme il est la sommes sera la le plus cher pour lui vous fermer livré la vidéo couper lui les cheveux un peu de sang de Conan kun fera prendre en sérieux il tirer sur l'épaule de gauche de conan :bang_

 _Conanr tomber en arrière à la nouvelle blessure par balle il vient de recevoir dans son épaule impossible d'amortissement de ses réflexe il à eu regards douleur fermé les yeux de la douleur et le bruit du coup de feu letirer froidement sans pitié lui faire mal en regards sur son tireur qui a un regards et un sourire de saddick_

 _Kidnappeur regarde Conan kun le force de le regarder : tu fais moins malin maintenant rassure toi la visite médicale soulagera cette blessure je tient pas à t'envoyer à l'hôpital pourl'instant tant que le jeu sera pas finis et si tu es sage obéissant tu pourras avoir des vrai soin médicaux ben si tu es pas sage je crois bien après le jeu tu auras une jolie fin de vie tentai kun pris pour ta maman ne soit pas à pleurer ta mort brutale pour tes 7ans Conan Edogawa kun tentaijunior rire sadick ouais s'en va en rigolant_

 _Conan avais rougi de douleur et blemis p so c'est encore un sadick décidément je ne suis pas chance moi aujourd'hui je me suis encore attirer les ennuis il se débat contre ses kidnappeur qui le tiens oh ça non vous toucher pas à mes cheveux Conard_

 _L'un des kidnappeur immobilise Conan en le menaces de son couteau : continuer de te debattre il se peut ta belle face soit abyme même ta maman ne va pas te reconnaitre si tu es mort tu va rester tranquille ou je dois t'abymer_

 _Conan c'est fait immobiliser devenu blanc au couteau aiguise brillant sur son visage compris que il n'est pas choix d,e resté tranquille pour se faire couper les cheveux signer de ouide la tête p malédiction je suis innofencif face à eux so j'ai pas choix de me laisser faire jusqu'à je me trouve un plan pour me sortir d'ici d'abord repérage des lieux_

 _Le kidnappeur remet Conan position assise lui coupe les cheveux avec la tondeuse plus court pendant l'autre kidnappeur filmé avant et après tout en menaçant Conan de son arme au bout 45 min il lui remis sa casquette et le film toujours à la menace l'un de kidnappeur le tiens et parler à la caméra_

 _Kidnappeu_ _r tientconan contre son torse : messages pour Kogoro moury on tiens votre fils Conan kun et on vous donne une règle pas de police desobeisseez et ces Conan kun qui va payer pour vos choix sa vie on vous contactera pour la rançon qui est de 30 millions de yens gardé le téléphone portable dans le colis pour vous sur vous 24 /24 on vous donnera plus d'informations sur le lieux de l'échange de la rançon pour la vie de Conan kun prenez nous en sérieux terminé_

 _L'autre kidnappeur coupe la caméra : OK parfait passons à la suite_

 _Le kidnappeur qui tiens Conan le chloroforme : toi rester tranquille pendant nous travailler_

 _Conan forcer de respirer le chloroforme à nouveau fermer les yeux p Conard vous m'empêcher de vous identifier mais j'ai pas dit mon derner mots pour vous mettre en échec_

 _Entre temps heiji kaito sera ran kogoro agasa ai okiya au parc ueno_

 _Heiji regarde les affaires de Conan il vient de trouver: idiot à quoi tu joue en venant non secteur_

 _Ran qui vient d'arriver avec les autres vu heiji:heiji kun_

 _Heiji regarde derrière lui vu ran et les autre p que fait t'il la celui-ci par contre pas besoin decoprendre pourquoi ran chercher Conan rien à voir la tête de ojissan prouve il est pas veillé Conan: ran mina je suppose il est pas rentrer ni venir chez vous prof_

 _Agasa: non il est passer et rentré a l'agence du moins ce qui ma dit comment tu es arrivée avant nous heiji kun_

 _Heiji:j'ai déjà sur la route comme j'étais à la bibliothèque pour un devoi quand ran ma dit il est messagerie j'ai appelé et je suis venu ici avec les coordonnées de son GPS que ai envoyé ceci dit j'ai bien impression il est venu voir quelqu'un et sûrement il est en mauvais situation parce ce que ça c'est mauvais je peut dire il ne se séparé jamais de lui-même il montre portable badge de Conan réunion dans le sachet_

 _Ran: oh mon dieu il à été enlever encore_

 _Sera : la bonne question est par qui et pourquoi Conan kun à été enlever_

 _Heiji: excellente question qui devait garder Conan aujourd'hui_

 _Tout les regard se tourner vers kogoro ivres : nani qu'il y t il_

 _Ran: otossa tu sais que c'est encore de ta faute au lieux de boire avec tes fan tu devais veiller sur Conan soit en sécurité par ta faute il est encore kidnappé_

 _Okiya : moury san il est un gros problème de laisser Conan kun en surveillance avec vous_

 _Kogoro :j'ignorais ran soit rentrer tard je serais rentré plutôt okiya kun_

 _Ai sur son ordinateur : kogoro ojissan est un plus qu'un ivrognes il est un grand ennemi public de bien de ses ennemi si Edogawa à été enlever laseul possibilité il est des main se ennemie de moury ojissan qui on du déjà le repéré edgawa kun avec ran neechan et kogoro ojissan comme la dernière fois il pense Conan kun est son fils_

 _Sera :alors il y a plus que attendre il vous contact pour la rançon ojissan_

 _Heiji chuchoter à ai :mauvais periode de se faire kidnape ojissan est à tokyo je les vu tout à l 'heure il ma demander si c'est Conan je parle au téléphone et si je le vis de lui dire demain il vient chercher Conan_

 _Ai : ben il est ennuis il c'est battu à l'école et sensei veut voir ses responsables vu la mauvaise journée il est passé c'est un miracle il est ressorti de l'agence jour comme aujourd'hui_

 _Sera : okiya san qu'avez vous trouver_

 _Okiya regarder vers les arbres: caméra de surveilance Conan kun est venu ici il serait pas idiot de se mettre hors chanp des caméra en cas ça tourne mal il serait se placer la ou tout les caméra sont souvent place étant donné le parc est un grand terrain avec plusieurs_ _entré t_ _rès fr_ _équenter par visiteur de tout genre meilleures vu pour un enfant soit bien visible des cameras_

 _Sera heiji et ai : terrain de jeu des enfants_

 _Okiya : bien allons y_

 _Quelque_ _min plus tard sur le terrain de jeu_

 _Ai trouvé les lunettes de conan proche de la balencoire : kokoni mina_

 _Ran : c'est les lunettes de Conan kun il est bien venu ici_

 _Heiji ramasser un mouchoir choroformer : il était assis sur la balançoire il y a un mouchoir qui sent le chloroforme même il aurait vu venir contre chloroforme il serait KO avant il est eu temps d'agir_

 _Agasa : il à pas vu venir ses kidnappeursavec ses sens_

 _Okiya: lui non mais les caméra oui ran chan moury san vaut mieux retourner au 5 ème district en cas il vous contact_

 _Ran :hai on va rentrer et lui va dormir pour etre meilleur forme kaito kun ale ou esr kaito kun_

 _Agasa : ai chan aussi disparu_

 _Okiya: pas grave j'ai mon idée ou il sont à avec heiji kun sera chan retournons a l'agence_


End file.
